Roses, Toques, Caricias::
by rinntix
Summary: El último año de Hogwarts empieza, y una relación empieza a florecer, no precisamente con lo típico, sino con un incidente un tanto loco y excitante; roces que poco a poco se vuelven toques, caricias, arrumacos. De una candente situación se puede desatar el amor? Léelo, te sorprenderás
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno quiero hacer mención de que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, solo la historia en si, todo lo demás es de la mente innovadora de J. K. Rowling creadora de este mundo mágico.

Esta pareja es de mis favoritas, así que me dedicare principalmente a ella, y como he leído muy pocos Fics de ellos, me vi forzada [Por mi] a escribir uno, donde explaye mis ideas sobre esta preciosa pareja.

Entonces… Empiezo

-_**Bla Bla Bla**_- Pensamientos

-Bla Bla Bla- Diálogos

[Bla Bla Bla] Aclaraciones

Dejen reviews, no sean malos, prometo que será una excelente historia (:

Introducción. Capítulo I

A pocos meses de la derrota del señor Tenebroso y de la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, se encontraban en aquella estación tan famosa, los magos y brujas que fueron aceptados en Hogwarts, uno de los colegios donde te enseñan a controlar tu magia y a desarrollarla.

Muchas familias se encontraban ahí, pues tras lo ocurrido las había unido un poco más, y ese era el caso de la familia Malfoy, ellos a pesar de que fueron fieles seguidores de Voldemort, como ya se sabe, desertaron en último momento, es por eso que no fueron llamados traidores ni llevados a Azkaban.

El mundo mágico aun no los veía como antes, pero iban ganándose su respeto, estatus y confianza nuevamente. Harry Potter había tenido mucho que ver con su situación ante la corte mágica, y aunque su relación con la familia Malfoy con el no había cambiado mucho, ahora existía un agradecimiento por parte de ambos mas no existía una amistad como tal.

Poco a poco se puede ver que Narcissa besaba a Draco en ambas mejillas mientras que Lucius lo abrazaba, acciones de una típica despedida, pero para ellos era muy extraño, ya que nunca mostraban sus sentimientos en público por las habladurías que escribían en las revista de sociales sobre ellos, y su reputación no debían de estar en boca de nadie, pero esto poco les importaba en esos instantes, ya que eran felices teniéndose ahí, vivos, unidos y agradecidos.

Draco solo miraba a sus padres al subir al tren, pocos minutos después fue a su compartimiento con el resto de los Slytherins, se sentó con Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe.

Hablaban de cosas triviales, de lo que había pasado en esos meses de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, pero ese tema se omitía en cada una de las conversaciones, o hablaban antes de los dos años que había "vuelto" el que no debe ser nombrado.

-Draco, dime ¿qué hiciste este tiempo?- Decía Pansy abrazada al brazo del ex-mortífago

-Nada que te importe Pansy- Le respondía con cara de fastidio

-Jajaja

-De que te ríes Zabini?-Miro con severidad al susodicho

-...

-Solo es un año y por fin seremos libres del colegio- Quiso mejorar la conversación Goyle mientras se estiraba

-El último año- Suspiraba -¿No te da nostalgia Draco?

-No lo sé Pansy- Miraba sus manos - Suéltame estas pesada– Tenía Pansy abrazado el brazo de Draco

-Jajaja- Explotaron de risa quienes estaban sentados con ellos

-Te dijo gorda- Se burlaba Goyle

-¡¿Gorda yo?!- Soltándose de Draco -Si he hecho miles de dietas

-Jajaja pues parece que no dan resultado- Decía en tono de burla Crabbe mientras "devoraba" unos panquesillos

-¡Cállate Crabbe! Tú no conoces la palabra dieta, nunca paras de comer

La discusión seguía, y Draco solo quería disfrutar del viaje, aunque en su interior estaba feliz por ver las cosas como siempre, se hartaba por sus tontas peleas, y aun más por la voz tan chillona de Pansy, aguanto lo que pudo para finalmente salir del compartimiento.

-Draco, ¿a dónde vas?- Cuestionaba Zabini que desde hacia tiempo ya había salido de la pelea verbal entre Pansy, Goyle y Crabbe

-A dar una vuelta y cambiarme

-Te acompaño, ya me canse de escucharlos

Empezaron a caminar y al poco tiempo se encontraron con el trió más famoso del mundo mágico

-Malfoy- Dijo como si nada Harry y en modo de saludo inclino un poco la cabeza

-Potter- Contesto Draco e hizo lo mismo gesto y siguió caminando sin prestarle atención a los otros dos

-Hola, permiso-Siguió Zabini a Draco, mientras pasaba junto al trío

Con Harry, Ron y Hermione

-Draco debería estar agradecido contigo Harry, y no tratarte así-Replicaba Ron molesto y mirando a la dirección donde se había ido el rubio

-Déjalo Ron, nuestra relación jamás cambiara, y es mejor así-Mientras entraban de nuevo a su compartimiento

-Tiene razón, que esperas Ron que sea amable con él o nosotros?-Replicaba Hermione- Es Draco Malfoy

-Eso debería ser lo mínimo, le salvamos la vida dos veces

-Ron, sería extraño que hiciera eso, perturbador para todos-Decía Harry con escalofríos- Jajaja aunque sería divertido, no lo merece-Dijo viendo la ventana-Ambos nos salvamos, sino su madre me hubiera entregado a Voldemort

-Es cierto y muy probable, porque si hubiésemos dejado morir a Draco, su madre te mataría-Hablaba mientras tomaba la mano de Ron

-Pero debería tener más respeto- Mientras suspiraba Ron- Por cierto, donde está Ginny?

-Esta con Luna, se han vuelto grandes amigas-Finalizo Harry suspirando

Él y Ginny tenían una relación muy estable, mas se estaban dando un poco de espacio, porque no si bien podían estar un minuto alejados, pero también habían descuidado sus amistades, es por eso que se daban un poco mas de espacio, por sugerencia de sus amigos.

En otra parte del tren, se encontraban Ginny y Luna

-Ginny, porque no estás con Harry?-Preguntaba Luna quien estaba leyendo un nuevo número del Quisquilloso

-Es porque decidimos darnos un poco de espacio-Luna la miro interrogante-Es que desde los últimos dos meses no nos hemos parado de estar juntos-Se empezaba a sonrojar de sobremanera- en todos los aspectos Luna, y pensamos que nos estamos alejando de nuestros amigos- Decía mientras miraba el suelo- y que debemos estar más tiempo con ellos

-Es por eso que estás conmigo-Decía Luna sin preocuparse

-No, no Luna, no pienses eso, se que te he dejado durante un tiempo pero, eres mi mejor amiga-Ginny abrazaba a Luna

-No te preocupes, tienes muchos torposoplos enamorados en la cabeza

-Enamorados por Harry, lo amo, siento algo maravilloso por él-Decía Ginny con tanta ilusión en sus ojos

-Se nota en los ojos de ambos-Contestaba Luna mientras seguía leyendo

-Sí, y bueno y tú que Lovegood, cuando me darás la sorpresa de tener un cuñado eh?-Preguntaba con picardía Ginebra

-No lo sé, el único que me lo ha pedido es Neville pero, yo solo lo quiero como un amigo

-Si es así, no tienes que preocuparte, pronto llegara el correcto

-La verdad no estoy desesperada por eso, si llega que bien pero si no, bueno el amor no era para mí

-No digas eso Luna! Como puedes creer que no eres para el amor?

-No digo eso, pero soy feliz así, y si viene alguien, espero seguir siendo feliz

-No se Luna pero creo que, no debes conformarte a veces debes luchar por lo que quieres

-Yo pienso que uno puede ser feliz solo, porque si no eres feliz estando solo, como puedes hacer feliz a otra persona si tu no lo eres- Explicaba- para que finalmente creemos una felicidad para ambos, eso me ha dicho mi papá, y le creo- Terminando de ojear la revista- Vamos por dulces?

-Luna, eso que dijiste es muy acertado

-Es por eso que no me preocupo, entonces, vamos?

-Ah! Si claro

Salieron del compartimiento para dirigirse al carro de los dulces.

-Qué van a comprar?-Dijo la señora del carrito de los dulces que se acercaba a ellas

-Dos ranas de chocolate por favor

Iban caminando los dos slytherins cuando se toparon con el carrito de los dulces

-Permiso-Con voz grave decía el pequeño de los Malfoy, mientras se hacía a un lado la señora

-Espera Draco, quiero comprar algo

-Apresúrate Zabini

-Hola preciosas-Saludaba como si nada el coqueto del top 10 de Hogwarts a las chicas

-Hola- Devolvía el saludo Luna mientras Ginny solo lo miraba

-¿Quieres algo Draco?

-Nada, vamos apresúrate- Hablaba mientras miraba a ambas chicas quien estaban de espaldas a él_-**Ginebra Weasley y Lunática Lovegood, ya era raro que no fueran amigas**_

-Me da una llave mágica un chocolate sorpresa y un una manita mágica por favor

-Si joven

-Y me cobra lo que ellas pidieron

Obviamente ellas no habían podido pagar porque los chicos las habían interrumpido

-No es necesario-Decía Ginny rápidamente

-No es problema-Guiño el ojo

-Gracias, eres muy amable-Decía Luna mientras le sonreía

-De nada señorita-Tomaba su mano para besarla

-Gracias señora, hasta luego chicas, vámonos Malfoy- Decía Zabini mientras se alejaba de ahí con el rubio quien no salía del asombro por la acción de sus amigo, aunque no se reflejaba en su exterior

_-**Porque la beso?, que le puede ver a esa Lunática**_-le echo una última mirada- _**Es de sangre pura, debe ser eso**_- para después seguir caminando

-Si que Potter tiene buenos gustos, es muy guapa- Para mirarlas de nuevo ya a una distancia prudente de ellas

-De quien hablas Zabini?

-No las viste, la novia de Harry y la lunática

-No me interesa ninguna de las amistades del cara rajada

-Yo solo digo que esta guapa

-Si son guapas o no, no me interesa, son amigas de Potter y no quiero nada con él

-Vamos, no es con él, no estaría mal para un rato o no Draco?

-Quién, Ginebra Weasley?

-Estás loco? Potter me mataría- Malfoy lo miraba como si fuese a lanzarle un maleficio por haberle dicho tal insulto- Cálmate, era una broma, solo que no me interesa ella precisamente jajaja- tocándose la nariz- Es la rubia alborotada

-Lunática Lovegood?

-Celos acaso?-En cuanto lo dijo se calló para continuar- Si, de ella te hablo, el año pasado tuve unos roces con ella y es buena persona, aunque- Empezó a reírse- Todo el tiempo habla de criaturas que no existen

-Jajaja apenas te das cuenta de porque su sobrenombre?

-Lo sé, pero estaría bien para unas cuantas noches no lo crees?

-Já! estaría con la chica que me plazca, no tengo por qué pensar en ella

-Sabias que ella se le veía los últimos años muy apegada de Potter?- Haciendo caso omiso de lo que decía el Malfoy

-No tendría por qué interesarme lo que haga San Potter

-Se le creía que era pareja de Harry-Terminaba diciendo sin prestarle atención a lo que decía el ex-mortífago- Pero se desmintió todo eso cuando Neville se le confeso

-Si que es muy idiota, fijarse en una loca

-Ella lo rechazo, y pobre, se deprimió tanto, já, no sé cómo pudo pensar que ella se fijaría en él

-Por parte de los dos, aunque no se verían mal, serían la loca y el patético, una pareja ideal jajaja

-Neville si que tiene bastante autoestima, y Harry, bueno el si hubiera podido tenerla a la primera, no por nada era el elegido

-Cállate con lo de Potter, no quiero saber de él

-Sabes que ahora Ginny tendrá mucha competencia?-Sonreía socarronamente

-De que hablas?

-Si, de que va a tener competencia, todas mueren por el héroe- Decía moviendo los brazos en señal de titulo- tendrá que cuidarlo muy bien

-Eso es mentira, todas mueren por mí- Con un tono arrogante- Siguen buscándome, já

-Eso crees Draco, quien no quisiera estar con el héroe

-Parece que tú quieres estar con él Zabini

-¡¿Queé?! No te equivocas, solo digo que debes cuidar a tus futuras chicas Draco

-No tengo de que preocuparme, todas caen

Bueno eso fue todo por el primer capítulo, dejen comentarios!

Subiré cada semana un capítulo, espero les guste.

Amo esta pareja, es tan linda.

Cuídense!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

El resto del camino a Hogwarts Draco se la paso en uno de los balcones del tren, pensando y mirando el paisaje, hasta que los dementores aparecieron [Típico de ellos, haciendo rutina no?]

-Aléjense- Fue lo único que dijo el ojigris para sacar su varita, pero poco a poco su vista iba tornándose borrosa, su felicidad se iba borrando poco a poco

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Todo iba tornándose mejor, pero cayó al piso debido a la falta de fuerza por los dementores, mas no perdió la conciencia.

-Estas bien?-Decía una voz preocupada, que lo tomaba de la mano y la cara- Me escuchas?- Poco a poco se inclinaba a el

_-**Quién es? **_ No necesito tu ayuda- Contestaba algo mareado- _**Seguramente es alguien de los amigos de cara rajada**_ Suéltame

-Tranquilo, solo quería saber si estabas consiente-No lo soltaba

_-**Dementores, malditos**_

-Es normal que estés así cuando los dementores están cerca- Lo ayudaba a levantarse- Toma, el chocolate en bueno para recuperar las energías

-No necesito ayuda- Fue entonces cuando la miro_-**Lovegood**-_ Estaba tan cerca de él que podía oler su cabello- _**Jazmín, huele a jazmín**_

-Tómalo, tienes tantos torposoplos en tu cabeza que hará que no te sientas bien

-Tú y tus criaturas que no existen- Terminaba diciendo tomándose la cabeza y apoyándose en el barandal

-Que no los veas, no significa que no existan- Señalaba sus lentes- Con estos anteojos puedo verlos

-Puras tonterías Lunática, aléjate de mí, no vayas a pegarme algo- Lo decía con la firme intención de ofenderla pero parecía que a ella no le importaba

-Vamos, toma el chocolate no está envenenado si te preocupa eso-Partía un cachito de la rana de chocolate y se lo comía- Ves? No sucede nada

Draco se había quedado embobado como era que saboreaba el chocolate, pues era de las primeras imágenes claras que veía

_-**Sus labios, tiene chocolate embarrado**-_Salió rápidamente del transe sacudiendo la cabeza un poco- Seguramente al ya estar loca no te hace efecto Lunática

-No tienes por qué ser grosero con las personas que te ayudan

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda, así que vete-Decía mientras volvían a flaquear sus piernas

-No la pediste pero yo la ofrezco, y quiero ayudarte- Lo sostenía fuertemente

-No me toques Lovegood

-Te digo que el chocolate te ayudara a recuperar fuerzas- Ofreciéndoselo nuevamente mientras su aliento de ella chocaba en la cara de este orgulloso mago

_-**Chocolate y jazmín, al menos tiene algo bueno la lunática**-_ Se lo arrebato de un manotazo y se lo comió_-**Debo dejar de pensar en eso, seguro es por culpa de los dementores**_

Luna lo había soltado, y ahora solo lo miraba

-Qué? Nunca habías visto a alguien tan sexy frente a ti?- Comentaba con arrogancia

-No, eres muy guapo, pero no causas ningún efecto en mí- Ese comentario había desfigurado la cara del rubio

_-**Ningún efecto?¡ Ella si que está loca**-_Iba a protestar algo pero ella no lo dejo

-Miro tus ojos, en ellos se ve un sentimiento extraño, como de tristeza y culpa

-Si que estás loca Lovegood- Decía mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente

-Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero los ojos no mienten

-Eso que dices está mal, yo Draco Malfoy sintiendo eso?

-Si, pero hay mas- Quiso tomarlo del rostro pero él se alejo

-No deberías irte, ya me ayudaste

Se podría decir que Draco tenía miedo que ella mirar más allá y averiguara cosas que nadie sabía y menos comprendía él.

-Es cierto, nos vemos Draco Malfoy

-Malfoy para ti Lunática

-Hasta luego- Se despedía alegremente

De pronto dio un frenon el tren, y ninguno de los dos estaba alerta para poder tomarse de lo necesario para evitar algún golpe, pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando Luna se movió para adelante y hacia atrás tras abrir la puerta al pasillo de los compartimientos y Draco la tomo de la cintura la evitar que se cayera del tren.

Lo había hecho por instinto, pero ahora ambos se encontraban tirados uno con la mano alrededor de su cintura y el otro brazo en uno de los barandales, y la otra se aferraba el pecho de este.

-¡Auch!- Fue por parte de ambos

-Le diré a mi padre sobre esto- Decía molesto el hijo de papi- Mientras abría los ojos para encontrarse con una cabellera rubia_-**Si que huele maravilloso**_

-Freno muy feo, seguramente había nargles en el camino- Abría lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de quien hacía pocos minutos estaba hablando -Gracias Draco- Quería pararse mientras hacía movimientos muy extraños, pero el brazo de este no la dejaba

-Espera, mi camisa se atoro- Movía su brazo pero pasaba nada

-Deja me paro para que así sea más fácil- Le decía la dulce Luna, pero cada vez que se movía encima del Malfoy hacia que algo dentro de él empezara a reaccionar

_-**Me estoy excitando por Lunática, esto no puede estar pasando!**_- Sintió otra "caricia" por parte de ella en sus partes y muy bien dotadas intimidades- Deja de moverte si nunca se desatorara- Mencionaba mientras la rodeaba con su otro brazo para ayudarse_-**Me hace excitarme más**_

Si alguien en esos instantes los miraba, pensaría seguramente muy mal, estaban en una posición muy comprometedora, ella a horcajadas en el, mientras este la rodeaba por la cintura y haciendo movimientos extraños para separarse, sin embargo nadie estaba ahí para evitarlo o descubrirlos.

_-**Hay algo… no puede ser, el… no…**_- Pensaba Luna cuando Draco la obligaba a pegarse más, pero sin llegar a sentarse sobre el- _**Huele muy bien, y su respiración es cálida, el es una buena persona**_- Se movía a cada pensamiento que tenia

-No te muevas, esto es difícil- Decía enojado _-**Maldita camisa, maldito tren, maldita Lunática, malditos dementores, maldito su olor, me estoy excitando**_

-Intenta de esta manera-Quería ayudar ya que empezaba a incomodarse en esa posición, pero fue el último movimiento que hizo porque se sentó completamente en él

-Tiene que salir de esta manera- Hablaba mientras movía sus manos detrás de ella tomando las del rubio para ayudarlo

_-**Ella… estoy muy caliente**-_Dejo que ella siguiera mientras el solo disfrutaba el roce de sus intimidades

_-**Algo… está creciendo, Draco está, no puede ser**-_ Escucho un gruñido de el

-Lovegood apresúrate _**Espero no se haya dado cuenta aunque, no estaría mal hacer algo**_

-Draco que haces?- La pego más a su intimidad haciendo que no solo rozaran si no se tocaran sin pudor_-**Esta excitado… El de verdad lo está**-_Ahh!~ -Mustio lo mas bajo que pudo, pero para oídos del muchacho, este lo escucho claramente

-No te muevas, ya lo empeoraste- Bufaba algo molesto- **Esto acaba de comenzar**- Pensó tras escuchar el gemido reprimido de ella

Hacía que Luna se pegara mas a él para que lo sintiera y sentirla, lo notaba empezaba a estar mojada y sonrojada, la movía para adelante y hacia atrás, durante unos cuantos minutos debido al incidente de su camisa, pero hacía tiempo que ya no estaba atorado a ella, ahora solo se dedicaba a moverse y escuchar pequeños suspiros por parte de ella, poco a poco ella lo miro y el hizo lo mismo, por un instante sabían lo que estaban haciendo, y no querían parar, olvidaron quien eran ellos, una Lunática y un ex-mortifago, ahora solo importaba en qué situación estaban y lo que le hacía sentir el otro en el contacto físico.

Luna empezaba a moverse por si sola, mientras Draco solo la tomaba por la cintura y hacia unas cuantas embestidas contra ella, entre cada una ella empezaba a suspirar y gemir cada vez mas alto en su oido, y el gruñía, algo estaba mal, ambos lo pensaban pero seguían haciéndolo.

-_**Merlín, que estoy haciendo? Esto no es normal, yo… no… y con el…**_- Pensaba entre cada embestida -**_El es bueno, lo sé, pero esto no está bien**_- Mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el cuello del joven, inhalando su aroma

_-**Yo, con Lunática? Pero es buena en esto**_-Escuchaba otro sonoro suspiro de ella_-**No importa, solo es por esta ocasión**-_ Empezó a sentir que ella estaba muy cerca de su cuello, y esas carisias lo volvían loco, era su punto debil

_-**Nunca había hecho esto, pero se siente tan bien**-_ Cada vez Draco de ponía más duro _-**Debo tener muchos torposoplos que hacen que confundan mis ideas**_- Estaba parando sus movimientos poco a poco y él se dio cuenta

-Que haces? No quieres terminar esto?- Sonreía sensualmente Draco, su frente estaba sudorosa y su cabello se pegaba a esta

_-**Se ve tan guapo, sus ojos reflejan algo más, quizá sea lujuria**_-lo miraba a los ojos, pero se daba cuenta de que el no detenía sus movimientos- _**No creo que sea malo continuar esto**-_Continuo moviéndose nuevamente encima del rubio

-Eso pensé, sigue así

Luna ahora abrazaba por el cuello a Malfoy mientras sus movimientos se iban acoplando, poco a poco Luna sentía que iba a explotar, el ya había tomado sus senos por encima del suéter para masajearlos, todas las sensaciones se iban acumulando, hasta que finalmente sintió un orgasmo magnífico, gimió fuertemente en el oído de este, quien en solo un rato siguió con los movimientos para finalmente sentir como explotaba bajo sus pantalones, y la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura para terminar de gruñir y suspirar, y así se quedaron por más de un minuto abrazados terminando de sentir el clímax mas salvaje que no habían tenido durante bastante tiempo, sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban claramente por parte de los dos, y fue poco a poco que se regularizaron, seguían asi, abrazados, ya no fuertemente pero seguían asi.

Se separaron poco a poco para mirarse, ambos estaban sonrojados y un tanto sudorosos, el estado más notorio era el de ella, su cabello estaba revuelto y su flequillo pegado a su frente, todavía seguía la marca del chocolate que hacía varios minutos había comido, él en cambio su mirada se había intensificado, tenia los labios abiertos en busca de mas oxigeno, un poco de sudor en sus sienes.

_-**Que linda se ve de esta manera**-_ Miraba su rostro, podía sentir su respiración en su cara- _**Adorable**_

_-**Draco, eres definitivamente sensual**_- No había mejor palabra para describir lo que pensaba ella de él- _**Sensual**_

_-**Sus labios**-_ Los miraba atentamente, quería besarlos, era normal que sintiera eso, no? Queria besarlos después de haber tenido una situación muy agradable con ella, y lo iba a hacer - _**Quiero…**- _Iba acercando sus labios a los de ella lentamente, era una distancia muy pequeña, pero cuando estas en esa situación es muy grande.

_-**Sus labios**_-Veía que se acercaba poco a poco_-**Él quiere besarme**-_Poco a poco iba cerrando sus ojos, quería besarlo, quería que la besara, quería que esa distancia terminara para fundirse en un beso

-Estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts, por favor tomen sus asientos-Era la voz que anunciaba su próxima parada

-Maldita voz-Susurraba entre dientes molesto Draco

-Me tengo que ir

Al haber estado a punto besarse, esa voz los había interrumpido, ella se levanto de él, en sus piernas se escurría algo de sus jugos del orgasmo, el podía verlo y ella ver una mancha muy grande en los pantalones de este, no estaba segura si era de él o de ella, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que había disfrutado mucho ese roce con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

-Gracias por no dejar que me cayera- Hablaba algo avergonzada por la situación en que se encontraba, había tenido un faje con el mas odioso pero sensual de Hogwarts

-Fue por el chocolate- Hablaba como si nada mientras se paraba con naturalidad y movía un poco su cabello

-Nos vemos luego Draco- Era la primera vez en su vida que quería huir de algún lugar, así que abrió la puerta del pasillo y la cerro tras de si

-Já, si que me divertí un rato- Sonreía mientras se acomodaba el uniforme y hacia un hechizo para borrar la mancha de su eyaculación en su pantalón-_**Esta vez si que fue bastante, maldita voz! Pagara por interrumpirme**- _Seguía pensando en que estuvo a punto de besar a Luna-**Solo era un beso, no es para tanto, no debo de molestarme, es Lunática Lovegood**

En los baños del tren

-_**Merlín, que hice con Malfoy?!, seguramente fueron por los torposoplos, debo cuidarme de ellos**- _Pensaba mientras limpiaba su uniforme con un hechizo _-**Solo fue esta vez, la próxima vez no me confundirán**-_Salía del baño- _**De verdad quería besarlo**-_ Pensaba en el camino a su compartimiento algo triste

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts se escucho la misma voz por todo el tren que les avisaba que por fin habían llegado.

Dejen reviews!

Los quiero, sigan leyendo, publicare cada semana o cada 3 días no lo sé, dependerá de sus comentarios! Y porque pronto entraré a la universidad 3

Entonces… Chao Chao honeys!


End file.
